Marvel Studios: Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a two part movie planned for release on April 2018 (Avengers: Infinity War), and April 2019 (Avengers: Endgame) separately. The two films will serve as the sequel to Avengers: Age of Ultron and will feature Thanos as both of the films' main antagonists. Plot Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk and the rest of the Avengers unite to battle their most powerful enemy yet -- the evil Thanos. On a mission to collect all six Infinity Stones, Thanos plans to use the artifacts to inflict his twisted will on reality. The fate of the planet and existence itself has never been more uncertain as everything the Avengers have fought for has led up to this moment. Appearances Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man Chris Evans as Steve Rogers Chris Hemsworth as Thor Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man7 Josh Brolin as Thanos Tom Hiddleston as Loki Zoe Saldana as Gamora Paul Bettany as Vision Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer Letitia Wright as Shuri8 Terry Notary as Groot/Cull Obsidian910 Vin Diesel as Groot (voice)11 Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice)12 Karen Gillan as Nebula Pom Klementieff as Mantis Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector13 Unknown Actor as Corvus Glaive Unknown Actress as Proxima Midnight Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts14 Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill15 Benedict Wong as Wong Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie16 Danai Gurira as Okoye Winston Duke as M'Baku Florence Kasumba as Ayo17 Angela Bassett as Ramonda18 Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins18 Isabella Amara as Sally Avril19 Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds20 Peter Dinklage as Eitri 21 Stan Lee as Watcher Informant Notes * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery Hot-toys-iron-man-3-war-machine-mark-ii-16-scale-limited-edition-collectible-figure-01.jpg Die-Cast-War-Machine-Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-2-Figure-Shoulder-Mounted-Missile-Launcher.jpg Marvel-iron-man-mark-xlvi-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-silo-902622.png Captain-america-civil-war-iron-man-xlvi-sixth-scale-marvel-silo-902708.png Iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-thumb-902615.jpg Iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-902615-06.jpg Iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-902615-02.jpg 2016-Hot-Toys-Die-Cast-War-Machine-Mark-1-Figure.jpg Iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902615.png Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-2-War-Machine-Diecast-Collectible-Figure PR10-1024x717.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-Mark-46-Diecast-012-928x483.jpg Col. James Rhodes (Bucharest - War Machine Armor Mark III).png Iron-Man-2-War-Machine-001 1268652154.jpg Age-of-ultron-war-machine-1-4-bust-01.png Hawkeye-captain-america-civil-war-39434674-1600-900.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-Mark-46-Diecast-013.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-SH-Figuarts-002.jpg Captain-america-civil-war-trailer-disney-81.jpg Rhodey-war-machine-costume-iron-man-2.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-SH-Figuarts-005.jpg Civil-War-Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-XLVI-Figure.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-Mark-46-Diecast-002.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-SH-Figuarts-001.jpg 8PCS-LED-The-Avengers-2-Iron-Man-3-Movie-1-5-Scale-Collectible-Helmet-Series-Iron (1).jpg Marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-feature-902621-1.jpg Marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-06.jpg Marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-10.jpg Marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-04.jpg Marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-08.jpg Iron-Man-2-Still-War-Machine-Mark-V.jpg 250px-Civil War 7.jpg Captain-america civil-war still-via-airungarky-4.jpg Ironman War Machine -LIMITED to 500px-.jpg Captain America Civil War 195.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-Bust-Hot-Toys.jpg Captain America Civil War Official Poster.jpg 8pcs-LED-The-Avengers-2-Iron-Man-3-Movie-1-5-Scale-Collectible-Helmet-Series-Iron.jpg 19PCS-LED-The-Avengers-2-Iron-Man-3-Movie-1-5-Scale-Collectible-Helmet-Series-Iron.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) with Iron Man Armor MK VII (Earth-199999) from Marvel's The Avengers 001.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) with Iron Man Armor MK VII (Earth-199999) from Marvel's The Avengers 002.jpg 8PCS-LED-The-Avengers-2-Iron-Man-3-Movie-1-5-Scale-Collectible-Helmet-Series-Iron.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Die-Cast-Iron-Man-Mark-6-Figure-Stark-Tower-Base-Stand-640x960.jpg Marvel-avengers-iron-man-mark-vi-sixth-scale-hot-toys-feature-9028151.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-2-Age-of-Ultron-Iron-Man-Mark-XLIII-03.jpg The-Avengers-unseen-photo-loki-thor-2011-32300950-1192-766.jpg Iron Man Armor MK VII (Earth-199999) from Marvel's The Avengers 001.jpg Marvel-avengers-iron-man-mark-vi-sixth-scale-hot-toys-902815-03.jpg Captain-america-civil-war-war-machine-hottoys-1.jpg IM2-War Machine-Iron Man.jpg 300px-Mvc2-war-machine.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 013.jpg Thor-isnt-helping-in-funny-new-clip-from-avengers-age-of-ultron.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 002.jpg Loki-Avengers-loki-thor-2011-30471056-800-533.jpg 2848946-avengers iron man robert downey jr.jpeg Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 012.jpg Armor Wars cover.jpg Armor Wars I by Layton.jpg IMRotT War Machine.jpg Civil War Armor.jpg Civil War 7B.jpg Civil-War-War-Machine-Bust-Hot-Toys.jpg Ultron avengers-film.JPG Mark 43 in Avengers 2.png Thor-iron-man-avengers-2.png Thor Avengers 2.jpg The-Avengers-2-poster.jpg The-avengers-loki.jpg Hawkeye-costume-avengers-3-inifnity-war-1015416-1280x0.jpg The Avengers Poster.jpg MMS290-Hot-Toys-War-Machine-Mark-II-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Sixth-Scale-Figure.jpg SH-Figuarts-Avengers-Age-Of-Ultron-Avengers-War-Machine-1.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-1-4-War-Machine-Collectible-Bust PR2.jpg Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Movies Category:First announced Category:October 2014 Category:Avengers: Infinity War Cast Category:Article stubs Category:Movies with the Avengers Assembled. Category:2018 Timeline